Midge Potts
Midge Potts is a member of GreenJelloVISION, a covert Preservative puppet group established to annoy the hell out of the general public so much that even the likes of the most liberal of scum & most conservative trailer-trash will soon side with the puppets. She was born a WOAH=man, but is now transitioning into elfhood. It is rumored that Ms. Potts is the love child of popular author Media Benjamin and an anonymous sperm donor (since identified as Howard Zinn ). Midge is currently looking for fulltime employment as a cable news network political pundit. Mitch Potts is an alter-ego from back in the day when Midge sported a "reverse mohawk". He grew up with h/er 2 brothers in Agoura, California and was often times teased by he/r peers. Mitch played AYSO soccer for most of he/r childhood, had va talent for writing & public speaking talents, When Mitch potts was 21 s/he joined the US Navy where s/he says her experiences there helped shape her political views. Midge Potts and Valerie Plame were both ████ ████████████ ███ ▉▉██ while they were ████████████ in ██ █ ███ with ███████. Back again at Headquarters, they threw themselves once more into the business of finding and getting intelligence on Iraq WMD. ███████ ███ ██▋███▊▊██████▊▊███ ██ ██. Midge Potts credits several different activist groups as being responsible for the resignation of US Attorney General Gonzales including DC Anti-War Network (D,A,W,N,) & CodePink & Veterans For Peace (VFP) & Camp Casey & Iraq Veterans Against the War (IVAW) & Dorothy Day Catholic Worker & American Friends Service Committee (AFSC) and many other individuals against torture. After seeing the photo of Midge holding a large pink banner behind him in the April 2007 Senate Judiciary committee hearings, Alberto Gonzales stated to friends, "How did that b!*@h know I was hiding something." The banner had a 'thought bubble' drawn on it with words inside that said, "I HAVE NOTHING TO HIDE... BUT THE TRUTH!" That photo was in the New York Times the next day. That is all. No wait... she also was the voice that rang out shouting "Stop the blockade of Gaza" during Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu's speech at the Jewish Federation of North America annual conference in Washington DC on November 9th, 2009. That is all. Uh... well Midge did run for Congress against evangelical neo-con Roy Blunt in 2006... and in 2008. That is all. Except for those photo ops behind Secretary of Defense Robert Gates, and General Petreaus, and Ambassador Crocker, and former Secretary of State Condoleeza Rice... and, oh yeah, there was that time Midge was seen on CNN wearing a t-shirt with Impeach Bush Now" written on it, standing behind outed CIA spy Valerie Plame in a House Government Oversight committee hearing. And let's not even mention the time she stood on her chair in a Senate Armed Services committee hearing and yelled "Senator McCain, THERE IS NO MILITARY SOLUTION!" That is all. And, oh that's right, she got arrested. 6 times. February 2005, a day after Alberto Gonzales was confirmed as Attorney General, Midge was arrested kneeling on the Su preme Court Steps with a hood on her head to dramatize the plight of Abu Ghraib torture victims. September 2005, on the White House sidewalk. September 2006, in front of the White House north gate. February 6th-ish 2007, sitting in Senator John McCain's office reading names of Iraqi dead, February 17th 2007, yelling "THE AMERICAN PEOPLE VOTED AGAINST THE WAR" inside the visitor gallery when the US Senate was in session. November 6th 2009, sitting in the doorway of Senator Joseph Lieberman's office demanding he stop taking campaign contributions from insurance PACs. That is all. Except that Midge got arrested again on November 11th 2011 during an Occupy Springfield MO action for peacefully sitting on the grass in an empty lot taken by eminent domain which land developer JQH LLC had contractually defaulted on several months earlier; then was arrested again in April 2012 at a nuke bomb parts factory in Kansas City ;-) 8 arrests total for civil disobedience in 7 years! But that is all... for now!